


If You Can't Beat 'Em [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Ableist Language, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Families of Choice, Gen, Look At Your Life Look At Your Choices, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, extreme dating, having gokudera on speed dial, or at least of semi-willing coercion, the dangers of charisma cooties, the hibari kyouya training program, the law won, to the extreme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Hana finds that it’s difficult to take care of your best friend when your best friend has all the self-preservation instincts of a lemming.Hana doesn’t know how this happened. No, wait, she does know how it happened. Kyoko made that pleading face, and Hana is weak to the pleading face. She knew Kyoko made poor life choices, but she didn’t realize they were contagious.





	If You Can't Beat 'Em [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomethingIncorporeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If You Can't Beat 'Em](https://archiveofourown.org/works/603503) by [metisket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metisket/pseuds/metisket). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/KHR/If%20You%20Can't%20Beat%20'Em.mp3) | 2:05:09 | 86.3 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Katekyou%20Hitman%20Reborn/If%20You%20Can't%20Beat%20'Em.m4b) | 2:05:09 | 59.3 MB  
  
### Music

 _Friend_ by IDOLING!!!

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
